parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lightning McQueen Breaks The Internet (Amzy Yzma)
Cast: *Wreck-It Ralph - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Vanellope von Schweetz - Penny Peterson (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Fix-It Felix - Woody (Toy Story) *Sergeant Tamora Calhoun - Bo Peep (Toy Story) *Sonic the Hedgehog - Sid (Ice Age) *Yesss - Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (The Lego Batman Movie) *KnowsMore - Shrek *Mr. Litwack - Geppetto (Pinocchio (1940)) *Sour Bill - Smek (Home) *Taffyta Muttonfudge - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *General Hologram - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) *Zangief - Burger Beard (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) *Tapper - Mario (Super Mario Bros Game) *Gene - Mr. Potato Head (Toy Story) *Surge Protector - Grunkle Stan (Gravity Falls) *Winchell and Duncan - Alpha, Beta and Gamma (Up) *Double Dan - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Shank - Fuli (The Lion Guard) *J.P. Spamley - Snoopy (The Peanuts Movie) *Arthur - Nigel (Rio) *Grumpy - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) *Buzz Lightyear - Diego (Ice Age) *C-3PO - Wallace (Wallace and Gromit) *Eeyore - Marty (Madagascar) *Snow White - Mary Katherine (Epic) *Cinderella - Jewel (Rio) *Aurora - Astrid (How To Train Your Dragon) *Ariel - Tulip (Storks) *Belle - Ronnie Anne Santiago (The Loud House) *Jasmine - Addie McAllister (The Emoji Movie) *Pocahontas - Vanessa (Bee Movie) *Mulan - Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Tiana - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Rapunzel - Elsa (Frozen) *Merida - Star Butterfly (Star vs. the Forces of Evil) *Anna - Audrey (The Lorax) *Elsa the Snow Queen - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Moana - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me) *Iron Man - Dusty Crophopper (Planes) *First Order Stormtroopers - Themselves Gallery: Lightning McQueen in Cars 2.jpg|Lightning McQueen as Wreck-It Ralph Penny Peterson.png|Penny Peterson as Vanellope von Schweetz Woody in Toy Story 2.jpg|Woody as Fix-It Felix Bo Peep in Toy Story 4.jpg|Bo Peep as Sergeant Tamora Calhoun Sid in Ice Age.jpg|Sid as Sonic the Hedgehog Barbara Gordon (WB & LEGO).png|Barbara Gordon/Batgirl as Yesss Shrek in Shrek.jpg|Shrek as KnowsMore Geppetto.png|Geppetto as Mr. Litwack Smek home.jpg|Smek as Sour Bill Lola Loud.png|Lola Loud as Taffyta Muttonfudge Chief Bogo.png|Chief Bogo as General Hologram Burger-Beard.png|Burger Beard as Zangief 372px-Mario MP100.png|Mario as Tapper MrPotatoHead-ToyStory.png|Mr. Potato Head as Gene Grunkle Stan.PNG|Grunkle Stan as Surge Protector Alpha.png|Alpha, Alpha-beta-gamma-dogs-600x694.jpg|Beta and Gamma as Winchell and Duncan Hopper (ABL).jpg|Hopper as Double Dan Fuliprofile.png|Fuli as Shank Snoopy peanuts movie metlife by bradsnoopy97-d9vfc0z.png|Snoopy as J.P. Spamley Nigel the Cockatoo (Rio).jpg|Nigel as Arthur Red Bird.png|Red as Grumpy Diego The Tiger.png|Diego as Buzz Lightyear The-Curse-of-the-Were-Rabbit-wallace-and-gromit.jpg|Wallace as C-3PO Marty the Zebra (Madagascar).jpg|Marty as Eeyore Mary Katherine.png|Mary Katherine as Snow White Jewel rio.png|Jewel as Cinderella Astrid dragons 2015.png|Astrid as Aurora Sam Sparks.jpg|Sam Sparks as Mulan Tulip.jpg|Tulip as Ariel Ronnie Anne Santiago in The Loud House-0.jpg|Ronnie Anne Santiago as Belle Addie McAllister surprised.jpg|Addie McAllister as Jasmine Bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3545.jpg|Vanessa as Pocahontas Honey Lemon in Big Hero 6.jpg|Honey Lemon as Tiana Elsa in Frozen.jpg|Elsa as Rapunzel Star Butterfly.jpg|Star Butterfly as Merida Audrey.jpg|Audrey as Anna Mavis in Hotel Transylvania 2.jpg|Mavis as Elsa The Snow Queen Lucy Wilde in Despicable Me 2.jpg|Lucy Wilde as Moana Dusty Crophopper in Planes.jpg|Dusty Crophopper as Iron Man Wreck it Ralph 2 stormtroopers.PNG|First Order Stormtroopers as Themselves Category:Amzy Yzma Category:Wreck-It Ralph Spoofs Category:Wreck-It Ralph Movie Spoofs Category:Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters